


A Not So Happy Birthday

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [23]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Anti Being Creepy, EVERYONE'S FAVORITE DOCTOR IS 2 NOW!!! - Freeform, Flashback, Happy Birthday Schneep, Just because it's a character's birthday doesn't mean I have to write fluff, Memories, Misunderstandings, Shame, referenced abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Schneep knew they hadn't meant to. They hadn't even known.





	A Not So Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> !!!
> 
> Hey look I actually started and finished birthday fic before the character's birthday!!! GO ME!!! (I've had this planned ever since Marvin's birthday lmao)

Schneep knew they hadn't meant to. They hadn't even known. It had been about four months since he had returned home and the others wanted to celebrate his birthday since they hadn't had a chance to last year.

He'd been roused from his light doze by some noise that his brain processed as footsteps after a moment, blinking blearily to see nothing amiss. Unfortunately now that he had been woken up, he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. A yawn escaped him as he stretched, grumbling unhappily—didn't feel like he slept at all. He begrudgingly sat up, grabbing his glasses from the night stand. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before putting his glasses on, blinking rapidly as the world came into focus.

He hadn't changed out of his work clothes from last night so he didn't bother changing at all. While in the process of slipping out of his room, a bunch of brightly colored sticky notes decorating his door caught his attention. The sight made his lips curve up slightly. The presence of the sticky notes reminded him that he wasn't all alone anymore.

His good mood shattered, however, by the words on an extra sticky note, the handwriting nearly illegible, letters big, shaky, and jagged.

Suddenly Schneep couldn't breathe. He double checked the number of sticky notes: one from Jackie, Marvin, Chase, JJ, and another.

The words taunted him, voice playing over and over in his mind. All he could focus on were the words.

* * *

"I do not understand." He hadn't meant to say it aloud but the sight of the food on the colorful plate confused him. Much to his surprise the demon didn't snap, didn't hit him, or growl that puppets weren't supposed to speak out of turn.

"̨̎Ȉ̻ẗ̪́'͕̅s̯͐ ̲͗c̳̅ǎ̹l͍̓l̨̛e̝͋d̖͗ ̲̽c̼͗a̙͆k̪͑e̜̓.͙͠ ̫͒C̛̲a̩͆n̘̔ ̮̾y̜͋ō̗ṷ̀ ͚͒p̤͊ȑ͈ō̜n͈̽o͖͂ȗ̪n̳͐ç͂e̻͠ ̖̍t͚̔ḩ̔ä́ͅt͔͝?̤͑ ̝̒H̱͘e͛ͅr͊͜é̢:͎̓ ̨͘I̞̒'͕̓l̜̒l̠ ͍̆s̩̏a̦̔y̝ ̄ͅî̘t̰̃ ̦͆s̮̈l͚̕o̯w͇̔—͕͊"͎́

A burst of hot anger surged through his weary and beaten body. "That's not what I mean!" He spat out angrily. Tired of being mocked, sick of the demon's voice—

Any other day Schneep would've been beaten within an inch of his life but today the glitch regarded him curiously.

"̬M̠͋ì̗g͇͝h̞̐t̪̑ ̘̐ẅ̪a̼̕n̯͌t̠͒ ͇͑ṫ͜o̞̚ ͕̈́w͚a̢͝ṯ͗c̨͝h̛̭ ̣̍t̪̆h̟̕a̼̕t̞́ ͓m̢͌o̗͆u͓͝t̘̕h̪̃ ̙͝ö̦f̀͜ ̺̊ỵ̓o̒ͅu͍͠r̲̉s̙̍—͈͆ ̻̇y̡̎o̼͠u͈͝ ̤̾d̤̍o̺͒n̪̋'̺͗t͙̊ ͔̃w͆ͅa͖n͔͌ṯ̀ ̙͊ā͙ň̟ ̺̾a̱ṫ͎t̫̒i̳t̻̍ű̳d͚̾ĕ̱ ͖̆a̘̾d̨͒j̠̆ú̮s̨̚t́͜m̮e̛̥n̯͌t͚͛,̇ͅ ̨̉d̗͌ǒ̧ ̣̈́y̞̔ỏ̩u̙͋?̝͐"̳͐  He didn't give the other time to reply. "̡̏B̙͛e͖̽s̑͜i͉̋d̞͝e̲͆s͕̈.̢̾.͚̂.̛͉ ̱̐ḭ̒t͍͌'̚ͅs̥̃ ̠͘y͇͆o̧̚u̦͂r̠̔ ̛̞b͚͝i̊ͅr̝̾ț̈́h̗͌d̪̿á̭y͈͝!̰̀"̹̍

The casualness of the statement threw him for a loop.

"... What?"

The glitch appeared amused. "̟̽Ọ͘ḣ̘ ̬͝s͇̿i̳̍l̰̑l̲͋y̙͝ ̹͠y̨̽o̦͗ṷ̑!̢̃ ̞̔Y͉͒ó̪u̩͌ ̢̌f̛ͅo̝̕r̛̹g̥̎o̧̾t̼̾ ̛͍a͔̿l͇̎l͍̉ ̡̓a̙͘b̨̓ǒ̡u͓͋t͙̎ ̺̑ḯ̘t̲͝,̺̌ ͈̽ḋ̜ī͈d̺͌n̩̅'͎̃t̯̓ ͙̾y̼̏o̢ů͎?̡͘"̗́

Schneep didn't care that it was his birthday—he had a solid date. Thinking about something made his head pound but after a moment he concluded that he'd been here for a month and twelve days. If felt both a lot longer and shorter than that. Time was funny, he mused idly.

The clawed hand clutching the bottom half of his face tilted his head up to look the demon straight in the eyes. And then the glitch smiled. _It looked genuine._

It was wrong. Like how dogs shouldn't be able to climb trees or how fish couldn't live on land. How Jackie would never intentionally hurt someone. He just shouldn't be able to do it.

_"̭̈́Ḧ̻́a͚p̗̈p̹͘ȳ̧ ͖̂b̙̉i̥͗ṛ͒t̞͛h̫̏d̖̀a̩͂ŷ͖,̛͚ ̧̉d̰̓ò̡c̡͒t͚̏ȍ̢r͚̅.͍͠_

* * *

A pressure on his shoulder jarred him out of the memory, startling a flinch and an audible gasp out of him, heart rocketing and a strangled scream bubbling up in his throat as he whirled around, eyes wild.  


"Woah, sorry, Hen," the man behind him apologized, and it took Schneep a moment to register the cap and concerned dark blue eyes. Chase.

"Is fine," he muttered softly, tearing his eyes off Chase's form and letting them fall back on the sticky note.

Chase must've seen where he was looking because he perked up and added, "Yeah, do you like it!? It took Robbie a solid twenty minutes to write a readable note."

Schneep started. "Robbie?"

The other nodded. "Yep. Once one of us mentioned your birthday was coming up, he was determined to write you a note."

Shame swamped Schneep and his heart twisted painfully. Robbie had only been trying to do something nice... though Robbie normally called him doc rather than doctor.

"Hey... Something wrong?"

He forced a faint, weak smile. "Just didn't recognize the handwriting is all." An audible swallow. "I think I will try to sleep some more." Blatant lie.

Something crossed Chase's face and if he picked up on Schneep's lie, he didn't say so. "Oh, alright then..." He flashed a grin at Schneep. "Happy birthday, doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> Now I kinda feel bad...


End file.
